Doctor Uchiha
by angelihatake
Summary: Practicar en un quirófano bajo las enseñanzas del doctor Uchiha era tan placentero como peligroso... para él. -Creí que en su consultorio llenaríamos papeleo, Dr Uchiha. -A la mierda con el papeleo. Déjame enseñarte Anatomía reproductiva. M. Sasusaku. ONE-SHOT.


Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto ;D

Él los creo pero espero se haya basado en alguien porque quisiera un Sasuke Uchiha :B

^^ Espero les guste

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La primera vez que le vi fue justamente en la escuela. Yo a penas estaba iniciando la carrera y él ya estaba a un año de salir. Fue el año más maravilloso de mi vida.

Jamás tuve la oportunidad de hablar con él, nunca. Por más que trataba de idear algún plan para que de alguna manera si quiera se fijara en mi, nunca daban resultado. Había intentado chocar "accidentalmente" con él, pararme a "buscar" algún libro cerca de él en la biblioteca, entrar a su salón fingiendo que buscaba a alguien que casualmente nunca estaba en su salón e inclusive me sentaba a desayunar en una mesa frente a la suya. Y nunca dio resultado ningún plan. Pero el simple hecho de toparme con él, de verle diario, de observar su sonrisa de arrogancia cuando enlistaban los mejores resultados y su nombre siempre aparecía, eso me parecía sencillamente maravilloso.

Cuando ese único año que tuve para contemplarle se acabó, me tuve que despedir a lo lejos de Sasuke Uchiha. De su cabello negro y alborotado, de sus ojos negros profundos y templados, de su sonrisa arrogante cargada de sensualidad.

Estaba a 4 años de alcanzarle.

Y lejos de entristecerme, el hecho de toparme en algún futuro no muy lejano con él, me sonaba a victoria.

…

..

.

Se me había hecho inusualmente tarde ese día, así que simplemente me ocupé de entrar al vestidor después de asegurarme de haber cerrado bien la puerta y comencé a desvestirme tan rápido como pude. Aún era una estudiante de medicina, sólo que ahora me faltaban 6 maravillosos meses para ser libre.

Había ocupado los 3 años y 4 meses anteriores en estudiar duro para convertirme en la segunda 'Sasuke Uchiha' de mi escuela. Sí, él se había graduado con el mejor promedio de mi escuela y yo necesitaba poder alcanzarlo para sentirme bien conmigo misma y ser digna de hablarle. Sin embargo, hablarle no era un problema desde hacía 2 meses.

Usualmente yo llegaba justo a la hora que debía, pero el tráfico había retrasado considerablemente el bus que me dejaba en la puerta del hospital. La idea de comprar un auto retumbaba en mi cabeza mientras me despojaba de mi uniforme blanco para reemplazarlo por la pijama azul que debía vestir en el quirófano. Como estudiante de medicina, se suponía que debía practicar en un quirófano bajo las enseñanzas de algún doctor en turno que me trataba como si fuese torpe o lenta sólo por ser aún una estudiante. Lo gracioso era, que ese doctor era Sasuke Uchiha.

Típico.

¡No!

Típico sí el idiota mínimo se tomase la molestia de hablarme, o verme o siquiera fingir que existo. Él simplemente hacia su trabajo y a veces sólo me dirigía la palabra para decirme: "Pásame unos guantes" y sólo eso. Estaba segura de que ni siquiera se sabía mi nombre. Se lo repetía diario y aun así decía: "Oye tú, ábrele la puerta al paciente" Joder, el tipo me ponía de los nervios. Era una mala manera de "empezar mi día" cuando lo cierto era que, ni siquiera había empezado.

Me hice una cola en el cabello y después la hice bolita para poder colocarme uno de esos gorros desechables que usábamos para cubrir el cabello, tomé un cubrebocas y me puse las botas desechables que debíamos usar en todo momento dentro del quirófano. Ciertamente era el uniforme menos atractivo que haya tenido que usar jamás, y justamente por eso me gustaba. Yo era tan absurdamente plana que hasta me avergonzaba. El vestirme diario era una tortura porque todo mostraba lo plano de mi pecho y eso me desagradaba, pero el usar ese uniforme que debía ser lo suficientemente holgado como para no demostrar ninguna curva en mi cuerpo, simplemente me fascinaba.

-Buenas tardes, Sakura. – Me saludó una anciana enfermera que se llevaba conmigo desde el primer día que llegué a ese hospital.

-Hola, Chiyo – Le respondí. – ¿Sabes qué hay para hoy?

-No mucho – Respondió mientras revisaba unos papeles que tenía en sus manos. – De hecho, no hay nada. – Hizo una mueca – Está tan flojo el día que el doctor accedió a quitarle unas verrugas a una paciente… y es todo.

-Ya veo – suspiré.

-Así es – Chiyo me sonrió – El doctor siente que no se puede ir sin haber hecho algo útil en el día. Vaya que eres suertuda – podía escuchar la burla en sus palabras – Ese doctor es tan antipático. Nunca habla con nadie a menos que lo requiera y siempre hace de menos a la gente que, según él, estorba. – Chiyo lo dijo con un tono que delataba que había visto esa escena un montón de veces.

Suspiré.

Lo sabía. El doctor Sasuke Uchiha consiguió trabajo muy pronto en el hospital más novedoso de Japón. Pero eso sólo le había hecho más engreído de lo que ya era. Pero para ser sincera, él era esa clase de hombre perfecto. Aún podía recordar como admiraba la seguridad de sus pasos por los pasillos, admiraba como, a pesar de lucir cansado, se veía jodidamente sensual al beber de un par de tragos su café que siempre llevaba consigo para mantenerse despierto. Ese hombre me traía loca aún sin siquiera haber hablado algo útil con él. El día que llegué a ese hospital le vi sentado en una mesa solo, por supuesto, y no había conseguido apartar en ningún momento la mirada de él. Definitivamente todos mis sentimientos de colegiala enamorada regresaron en ese instante. Sasuke Uchiha lucía perfecto y yo no podía decidir si lo que sentía era "amor a primera vista" o "deseo a primera vista" lo que fuese, quería probar esos perfectos y cálidos labios. Claro que, todo mundo ahí sabía que la única persona con la que él hablaba y hasta, según los rumores, se reía era Karin Uzumaki. Ella era una doctora anestesióloga que era prima de su mejor amigo, Naruto, y estaba casada con otro buen amigo de él, Suigetsu, Pese a que sabia eso, mis celos eran tan grandes que debía bajar la mirada cada que los veía a ellos juntos en algún pasillo o lugar, o cuando tenía que estar en el consultorio de Uchiha y Karin llegaba a platicarle sus problemas con Suigetsu y Sasuke fingía escucharle.

-¡Sakura! – Alguien me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¡Sí! – Dije sorprendida. – Ino. – Mi mejor amiga, un par de años más grande que yo y ya era toda una enfermera profesional.

-Me asustaste – suspiró – Pensé que te habías quedado dormida, como es tu costumbre.

-Lo siento – respondí. – ¿Qué haces aquí? – Mejor aún, ¿A dónde había ido Chiyo?

-La pobre Chiyo estaba hablando contigo y fue a buscarme apenada – Ino respondió – ella también pensó que te quedaste dormida de pie.

-Qué pena – Mordí mi labio inferior avergonzada. – Hablaré con ella más tarde, pero ¿tú qué haces aquí?

-Pues hay una operación y me ofrecí a ayudar al doctor – Ino respondió mientras se lavaba las manos.

-¿A Uchiha? – Le pregunté sorprendida.

-Sí, él está aquí. – Respondió y se giró para encararme – Tú le ayudarás, ¿no?

-Supongo – Bufé.

-Karin está aquí también.

-¿En verdad? – Calma, guarda la camla.

-Sí, ella entrará a apoyarle con la anestesia.

-¿Anestesia…? – Hice una mueca confundida. – No comprendo.

-No la necesitará, pero Uchiha manda. – Ino parecía de lo más acostumbrada a eso.

-Bueno, pues…

Entonces la puerta que me separaba de la sala de quirófano se abrió. Sasuke Uchiha salió de ahí. Alto, guapo, con una enorme espalda y hombros anchos, brazos marcados y rostro impasible. Su mirada me dejaba helada, aunque casi nunca miraba a los estorbos como yo.

-Doctor – Ino le saludó – ¿Preparo todo?

-Si – respondió a secas.

-¡Buenas tardes, doctor! – Saludé apresuradamente.

-Hmp, tarde. – Y se dio la vuelta mientras se secaba las manos con una toallita desechable. – Apresúrate, Ino.

-Sí, doctor. – Ino respondió completamente sonrojada mientras Uchiha entraba de nuevo por la puerta de la que había salido.

-El tipo me odia. – Suspiré.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – ella se burló.

-A todo esto, ¿Por qué el sonrojo, señora Ino? – Murmuré caminando detrás de ella.

-¿Señora? – Gritó escandalizada.

-Ahora estas casada con Sai, eres una "ñora" – Me burlé.

-Suena feo. – Hizo una mueca mientras buscaba medicamentos en una repisa.

-Pero cierto.

-Tal vez. – Sonrió – La cosa es, que me ofrecí a ayudar a Uchiha porque quiero saber que tan ciertos son los rumores. – Ino volvió la mirada hacia Sasuke, quien estaba lo suficientemente lejos de nosotras como para escucharnos hablar de él.

-No entiendo – Curvé las cejas mientras le ayudaba a buscar los medicamentos sólo para fingir que hacia algo de utilidad.

-Verás – suspiró – Hay fuertes rumores por los pasillos – Bajó un poco el tono de su voz – Dicen las enfermeras veteranas, que el doctor Uchiha es la fantasía sexual de toda mujer que trabaja aquí.

-Eso es más que obvio. Nada que no sepas ya. – Susurré dándole un montón de medicamentos a ella. – Todo el mundo aquí sabe que Sasuke Uchiha es la clase de doctor por el cual te harías la enferma sólo para permitirle toquetearte entera en busca de algún "síntoma".

-Sí, pero quiero saber que tan cierto es que él gusta de coquetear con las enfermeras para llevárselas a la cama, darles un buen sexo de una noche – Su sonrisa se ensanchó – y dejarlas para hacer de cuenta al día siguiente que no pasó nada.

-¿Quieres que te de un buen sexo, Ino? – Mordí mis labios para no soltar una carcajada. – Estas casada, Ino infiel.

-Obvio no – Imitó mi acción mordiéndose el labio inferior. – Sólo quiero saber que tan cierto es, quiero saber hasta donde intentará llegar, para después recordarle que soy casada.

-Creo que todo el mundo aquí lo sabe – Me dispuse a entrar a la sala de operaciones – No creo que quiera tentar a su suerte.

La sala estaba vacía, así que me di la vuelta para encarar a Ino de nuevo y seguir con la charla.

-Cuéntame más.

-Veamos… Las enfermeras que 'dicen' que han caído en sus redes, presumen que fue el mejor orgasmo de su vida.

-Suena bien – Me coloqué el cubrebocas – ¿Y?

-Atención – Ino me ofreció un par de guantes – Dicen también que – Miró a todos lados, a todas las entradas y accesos posibles tratando de comprobar que nadie escucharía lo que decíamos – Dicen también que 'su bisturí' es grande y aún así te quedarás con ganas de más.

-No me digas – Si no fuera porque sabía las proporciones de mi escandalosa risa, podría jurar que reiría a más no poder. – Me gustaría ver eso – Mordí mis labios.

-¿Tu también, ehh? – Ino se colocó un cubrebocas – ¿En serio quieres ver el bisturí del doctor Uchiha?

-Ohh, me muero de ganas – Mi sonrisa se ensanchó.

-Menos mal que estás ansiosa por la operación, lástima que sólo sea una resección de verrugas. – Una masculina y gruesa voz nos sobresaltó a ambas. – Nada que requiera de bisturís.

Me di la vuelta y mi sonrisa desapareció de inmediato. El doctor Uchiha estaba detrás de nosotras con una mirada de fastidio y deseé que la tierra me tragase en ese instante.

-¿Y yo que hago aquí, entonces? – Karin entró a la sala detrás de él.

-Hacerme compañía – Sasuke respondió – Será un día jodidamente largo.

-Vaya, si no soy tu payaso – Karin fingió estar ofendida. – ¿O lo soy?

-Lo eres – Sasuke le miró con burla.

-Idiota – Ella bufó.

Los camilleros entraron con la paciente e Ino le indicó donde debía acostarse para el procedimiento.

-Ino, ¿puedes darme guantes? – Sasuke pidió serio.

Volví la mirada hacia mi amiga y la observé bajarse por unos segundos el cubrebocas para gesticular suavemente: "Hablamos luego".

-Sí, doctor. – Finalmente dijo.

-Sasuke, ¿puedo poner música? – Karin jaló una silla cerca de Sasuke, pero no tanto como para estorbarle.

-¿Música? – Sasuke gruñó. Se quedó callado unos segundos y después pareció suspirar. – Si, por favor.

-Perfecto. – Karin sonrió y sacó su celular reproduciendo su música a todo volumen.

-No tan alto – Gruño de nuevo Sasuke.

-¿Por qué?

-Molestas a mi paciente – Se concentró de nuevo en el área que debía trabajar. – Más que nada a mí.

-No lo creo – Karin se burló – Necesitas relajarte.

Sasuke gruñó de nuevo mientras se colocaba los guantes y Karin rió mientras buscaba un lugar donde acomodar su enorme e inútil trasero.

-Como sea, no entiendo por qué dices que será un día largo, creí que hoy no tenías mucho que hacer.

-Tú lo has dicho – Sasuke se encorvó para observar fijamente al paciente que tenia acostado frente a él. – No tengo nada que hacer y se supone que debo irme de aquí a las 9pm. Eso me deja con más de 6 aburridas horas.

-Siento pena por ti – Karin ahora no apartaba la mirada de su celular.

Se supone que debería estar ahí viendo como el doctor trabajaba, pero después de lo que me había dicho Ino, ciertamente mi cabeza estaba más interesada en trabajar formulando ideas de lo sensual que debería ser Sasuke Uchiha sin camisa, o alguna otra prenda.

He de admitir que en esos menos de 5 minutos que llevábamos ahí los 4, ya habían corrido por mi cabeza más de 100 formas de sacar a Ino y Karin del quirófano, o bien salir nosotros de ahí para no traumar al paciente. La idea de tener a Sasuke sobre de mi o debajo de mi me hacia sonrojar. En algún momento comencé a sentir mi orejas calentarse como mis mejillas. Todo el cuerpo me picaba y ardía. Estaba deseando en ese momento a Sasuke Uchiha más que a nada en ese mundo. Sasuke Uchiha dándome con fuerza contra la pared o contra el suelo, no importaba, pero lo estaba deseando. Mordí levemente mi labio inferior y cerré los ojos con fuerza. En ese momento, cuando más concentrada debía de estar, estaba fantaseando más de un millón de posturas que me gustaría intentar con el doctor Sasuke Uchiha.

-¡Diablos! – Sasuke maldijo sobresaltándonos a las 3 mujeres en la sala.

-¿Pasa algo? – Karin le miró seria.

-Si necesitaré bisturí – A pesar de que Sasuke llevaba cubrebocas, casi podría jurar que tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Nada de anestesia?

-Puedo aplicarla yo mismo – Le respondió a Karin – Sólo serán 10ml con una jeringa, nada que necesite aún de tus intervenciones.

-Y me sigo preguntando: ¿Entonces yo qué hago aquí?

-Me distraes – Se limitó a responder. Sasuke se enderezó y movió su cabeza de lado a lado tratando de relajar su cuello. – Y tú, ¿no piensas ayudarme o sólo vas a estar ahí parada? – En cuestión de segundos ya tenía su penetrante mirada taladrándome fríamente.

-Ehh… lo siento – Mordí mi labio inferior, cosa que él no podía ver por el cubrebocas que yo llevaba puesto.

Me acerqué casi temblando a Ino. Ella tenía en las manos una jeringa con un anestésico que me ofreció mientras me miró fijamente tratando de infundirme más valor del que podría necesitar.

-Será rápido – Sasuke dijo en cuanto le di la jeringa – Un poco de anestesia en el lugar donde usaré el bisturí y listo. – Sasuke le aplicó rápidamente la anestesia y le pidió a Ino un bisturí. – Esto será rápido y sencillo.

-Te gusta cortar cosas, ¿ehh? – Karin rió.

-Supongo, por algo amo mi trabajo.

-Y tú, ¿Cómo te llamas? – Karin preguntó tomándome por sorpresa.

-¿Yo? – Me señalé a mi misma aún sorprendida.

-Sí, tu. – Respondió sonriéndome.

-No te interesa, Karin – Sasuke le devolvió a Ino el bisturí con mucho cuidado. Karin bufó. – Es mi estudiante. Se llama Sakura. – Dijo sorprendiéndome. Si me prestaba atención, después de todo.

Karin volvió su vista hacia mí con la expresión cargada de duda.

-Sí, es correcto – Respondí a la pregunta que seguramente tenía formulada en su cabeza. – -Me llamo Sakura Haruno.

-Sakura, ¿ehh? – Karin miró a Sasuke tratando de ocultar una sonrisa que no pude descifrar. – Es un lindo nombre – Me sonrió a mí.

-Gracias – Volví la mirada hacia los movimientos rápidos y precisos de Sasuke. Podía entender cada minúsculo procedimiento que él hacía. Estaba plenamente confiada en que yo sabía qué y porqué hacia cada movimiento. Y aún así, me sentía como una niña pequeña e ignorante del mundo que le rodeaba. Verlo a él trabajando era algo tan nuevo y único para mí. Sentía que yo, sin dudar, podía poner mi vida en sus manos.

-¿Sabes, Sasuke? Realmente sí siento pena por ti, que tengas que quedarte toda la tarde aquí sin hacer nada es deprimente.

-Lo sé, Karin. – Sasuke suspiró – Por suerte tu estas aquí para contarme algo humillante que haya hecho Suigetsu recientemente.

-No – Karin sonrió ampliamente – Yo me voy, tú te quedas.

-¿De qué hablas? – Sasuke no parecía feliz.

-Es mi aniversario, debo llegar a casa temprano y hacer una deliciosa cena para Suigetsu, pedí permiso al jefe y acepto ya que no tengo nada que hacer hoy aquí.

-¡Joder! – Sasuke masculló lo suficientemente bajo para que ni siquiera el paciente le entendiera, sólo yo que casi estaba pegada a él.

Karin cambiaba de canción cada minuto, cambiaba de ritmo cada que se le antojaba y lejos de ser algo molesto, eso era divertido. Sasuke hacia muecas a cada canción que no le gustaba y así Karin sabia que, por su propio bien, debía cambiar de canción.

-Nada te gusta a ti, Sasuke.

-Bien sabes tú que lo que más me gusta no es escuchar música.

-No esta clase de música. – Karin contraatacó poniendo énfasis en sus palabras.

-Como quieras – Sasuke estaba a punto de terminar y lucia menos estresado que cuando le vi por primera vez ese día.

-Tu alumna se ve… fascinada mientras te observa trabajar – Karin hizo una mueca de burla hacia Sasuke. – Hay alguien en esta sala que admira tu trabajo. – Me sonrojé apenada.

-Lo sé – Sasuke le respondió – tu también deberías hacerlo.

-Ni hablar. – Por un instante, mientras observaba el lugar y todo lo que le rodeaba, Karin dejó fija su mirada en mí – No lo había notado, pero… – Dudó – Sakura, ¿verdad? – Asentí – Tus ojos son realmente hermosos. – No podía ocultar la sorpresa en su rostro, ni la curiosidad en su mirada. – Verdes – Soltó de repente – Son muy hermosos.

Ella observó fijamente a Sasuke concentrado.

-¿Los has visto ya, Sasuke?

-No – respondió rápidamente y sin duda alguna.

-Deberías ser más observador de vez en cuando.

-¿Qué gano yo con ver si sus ojos son verdes o no? – Él protestó.

-Podrías enamorarte de una mirada sin darte cuenta – Karin suspiró – Son naturales, ¿cierto? – Me preguntó sin darle tiempo a Sasuke para responderle.

-Lo son – Asentí apartando por un instante la mirada de ella para observar a Sasuke en su permanente estado de concentración.

-No todos usan pupilentes, como tú, Karin – Aún bajo el cubrebocas pude notar su sonrisa curvarse.

-Bueno, el color de mis ojos son naturales, Sasuke. – Karin protestó – A veces debo usar lentillas de contacto por… – Se quedó callada por un par de minuto pensando – porque se me antoja. – Finalmente gritó.

Sasuke no respondió. En vez de eso se acercó aún más al paciente.

-Bien, he terminado ya. – Dijo, pero no pude decidir si me lo decía a mí, a Ino o a Karin. – Sólo estoy suturando el corte, lo cual me parece realmente agotador, ¿quieres hacerlo tú? – Ahh, me lo decía a mí. Sasuke me ofreció la pinza que contenía la 'aguja' con la que suturaba el corte. Subí la mirada para encontrarme con la suya y él acercó un poco más su rostro al mío. Me quedé completamente helada ahí mientras él me observaba fijamente.

-Son jade. – Dijo de repente separándose de mí.

-No me digas – Karin rodó los ojos. – Ya sabía.

-Dijiste: 'verdes' – Sasuke protestó encarándola. – Tú, toma esto de una vez – Me dijo a mí.

-Lo sé, sé que son jade pero quería que observaras fijamente lo que tenías frente a ti.

-¿Frente…? – Volvió su mirada hacia mí.

-Es gracioso – Ino dijo justo a tiempo, antes de que explotara en nervios. – Casualmente así le dicen a ella, por su enorme frente.

-Calla, cerda – Reí, ya relajada, mientras trataba de concentrarme en el trabajo encomendado.

-Hmp, pues creo que sus ojos llaman más la atención que su frente. – Sasuke dijo mientras se quitaba los guantes. – Karin, ¿Cómo has soportado a Suigetsu un año?

-Se le llama 'amor', Sasuke. – Karin respondió – Algún día entenderás.

-Supongo. – Se limitó a darle la razón.

-He acabado ya – Dije nerviosa un par de minutos después mientras él regresaba hacia donde estaba yo para comprobar mi trabajo. Sólo esperaba el momento en qué él dijera que era un asco haciendo lo que me había dejado.

-Está bien – Suspiré aliviada. – No está nada mal. – Sasuke se llevó una mano a su bolsillo y sacó su celular. – Hemos tardado poco más de media hora. Acabamos, Ino. ¿Puedes pedir a alguien que venga por el señor en lo que Sakura y yo llenamos los papeles? – Ino asintió y me miró sonrojada. ¿Y ahora qué? Salió de la sala y me hizo una seña con la cabeza para que le siguiera.

-Ahora vuelvo – Le informé a Sasuke quién me miró con las cejas curvas. – Necesito ir al baño.

-No tardes – Dijo a modo de respuesta.

-Bien – Karin se acercó a Sasuke – Mientras tú y yo debemos hablar de alguien.

Mi curiosidad me pedía a gritos que escuchara de qué iba su plática, pero mi razonamiento y sentido común me recordaron que Ino me esperaba afuera y que, sea lo que sea que tuviera para decir, también era importante.

-Habla ya, cerda – Dije curiosa cuando llegué a su lado.

-¡Te va a coger! – Murmuró sonrojada, con expresión de burla y a punto de estallar en risas en mi cara.

-¿Quién? – No entendía.

-El doctor – Respondió mordiendo su labio inferior, muy levemente, como tratando de ocultar la emoción que sentía.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices?

-'Llenar papeleo' – Citó la frase de Sasuke – ¡Papeleo mi trasero! Esa es la frase clave del asunto que te platiqué hace rato.

-¿Papeleo?

-Si – Rodó los ojos – No quiere llenar papeleo, quiere cogerte.

-No pienso…

-Nada de no – Me miró tratando de contener su risa – Podríamos escribir juntas esa novela que me platicaste una vez: "Seducida por el doctor Uchiha"

Traté de contener la risa.

-No creo que pase.

-¡Calla! – Murmuró nerviosa y se dio la vuelta dejándome sola ahí parada. Al girar levemente comprendí que lo hizo porque Sasuke venía hacia nosotras.

-A mi consultorio, Sakura. – Sasuke me informó con Karin pisándole los talones. – ¡Ya quita esa música!

-No – Ella le mostró la lengua.

Suspiré temblando de nervios por lo que Ino había dicho. Me quedaba exactamente 1 semana más bajo la tutela de él antes de que me cambiasen a otra área del hospital. Sí Sasuke quería acostarse conmigo o no, quería comprobarlo. Podría sonar muy zorra o muy fácil pero cuando tengo a Sasuke Uchiha cerca de mí, mi piel arde ansiosa por un roce suyo. Joder, como deseaba sentir toda su piel contra la mía en ese momento.

Entré al vestidor de mujeres y me deshice con rapidez de la pijama para vestirme de nuevo. Escuché unos pasos cerca de la puerta y me tensé con el pantalón blanco a medio subir y sin blusa.

-Joder – Me apresuré a subirme el pantalón.

-¡Maldición! – alguien gruñó cerca de la puerta y yo me escondí detrás de unas cajas vacías que ahí estaban amontonadas.

La puerta del vestidor se abrió y aún escondida pude ver que fue Sasuke el que entró.

¡Mierda! ¿Qué demonios buscaba él ahí? ¿Será que no sabía que existen los vestidores de hombres también?

-Hmp – Escuché su típico monosílabo. Me había acostumbrado demasiado a sus mañas en esos 2 meses.

Sasuke dejó en una silla la ropa que llevaba en sus manos y se quitó la camisa que llevaba puesta. Sólo ahí me di cuenta de que mi blusa la había dejado justo en esa misma silla y que él la había tirado al suelo cuando dejó su propia ropa. Estaba en serios problemas, en verdaderos problemas sí él no se apresuraba o si se ponía a observar fijamente a su alrededor. La opción de volver a ponerme la pijama azul no era para nada una opción, la había guardado ya en mi mochila y estaba justo cerca de los pies de Sasuke, quien ignorante a la tensión que yo estaba sintiendo en ese momento, estaba con toda la calma del mundo revisando su celular y sin nada de ropa en la parte superior.

Sin camisa…

Sin…

¡Joder!

¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Qué cosa tan perfecta. Ese hombre tenía un six pack demasiado apetecible. Me estaba preguntando, ¿Cómo sería sentir al tacto su duro abdomen? Debería ser como tocar un pedacito de gloria. Por alguna no extraña razón la boca se me hizo agua y no me di cuenta de en qué momento mis mejillas comenzaron a arder tanto. Estaba sonrojada y sudando. Mis manos picaban y mi pecho latía con fuerza anormal.

Sasuke se sentó en una silla vacía y tomó el borde de la parte baja de su pijama para quitársela. Joder. Sí no le decía de inmediato que yo estaba ahí escondida, terminaría viendo algo que… me estaba muriendo por ver. Sí, bueno… si ya estaba aquí, ¿Por qué no aprovechar la oportunidad que Kami-sama me estaba brindando?

Pero, mi torpeza siempre tenía que hacer gala de su presencia y yo terminé tropezando torpemente. Tiré las cajas que me cubrían de la cintura para arriba y acabé con medio cuerpo a la vista para Sasuke, quien me veía completamente sorprendido. Y yo, yo estaba tan apenada y sonrojada que no pude ni apartar mi mirada de la de él. Nos miramos por un par de segundos que parecieron eternos, él me recorrió de la barbilla para abajo, posando descaradamente su vista en mis demasiado planos pechos cubiertos por la ropa interior; y yo ansiaba más que nada deslizar la mirada a sus pantalones a medio bajar, a su musculoso cuerpo, pero no pude. Estaba tan helada que no pude ni siquiera pensar en taparme los pechos.

Tragué saliva audiblemente y me sentí jodidamente apenada.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Sasuke gruñó con la voz ronca después de un par de minutos de tormentoso silencio.

-Es el vestidor de mujeres, por sí no lo sabía… – respondí con la respiración agitada.

-Lo sé – Respondió a penas – El vestidor de hombres está cerrado y no pude entrar… – Detuvo su hablar – Pero no tengo por qué darte explicaciones… – Se levantó de la silla y se volvió a subir los pantalones – ¿Estabas espiando mientras me cambiaba? – Él cambio su expresión por una más relajada. Sus ojos brillaban de una manera que no podría describir mientras su sonrisa se torcía.

-No – Respondí, ahora sí, bajando la mirada al suelo. Fue entonces que mi subconsciente me sugirió la brillante idea de taparme los pechos.

Volví a buscar la mirada de Sasuke y él ya se encontraba nuevamente mirándome con descaro.

-¿Quién diría que te ves así bajo el uniforme? – Podría jurar que su voz estaba cada vez más ronca. Subí mis brazos a los pechos y me cubrí lo más que pude.

-Doctor Uchiha, yo…

-Sasuke – Me interrumpió – Sólo soy 2 años más grande que tu, y lo sabes. Cada que me llamas "Doctor Uchiha" me haces sentir como un viejo.

-Aún así, sigue siendo mi superior y…

-No ahora, Haruno. – Dio un paso hacia mí. – No en este momento.

-Usted… ¿recuerda mi nombre, enserio? – Yo di un paso hacia atrás pero choqué contra la fría pared.

-Has sido mi estudiante por 2 meses. Aunque parezca que te ignoro, te he prestado más atención de la que, usualmente, les presto a las demás personas.

-Pues de verdad que no lo parecía.

-Pero lo hago – Contraatacó – Desde siempre.

-¿Ehh? – Resoplé confundida – ¿Qué quieres decir con "desde siempre"?

Pero Sasuke no respondió y en su lugar, cortó ese camino que nos había estado separando mientras hablábamos. Ahora lo tenía justo frente a mí y con una mano pegada a mi cintura y la otra sujetándome por la nuca.

-Olvídalo – Y me pegó aún más hacia él. Era aún más baja de estatura que él y aún así juraría que en mi bajo vientre pude sentir algo sobresaliente en su anatomía. Gemí involuntariamente por la sorpresa y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Mis mejillas ardían y una punzada de dolor en mi labio inferior me hizo darme cuenta de que estaba mordiéndolo desde no sé cuándo, y que lo estaba haciendo para evitar que más gemidos de sorpresa o lo que fuese salieran de mi boca. Pero él pareció notarlo mucho después que yo. Bajó su mirada a mis labios y se acercó peligrosamente a ellos.

La idea de que me besara en el vestidor, con él sólo en pantalones y conmigo sin blusa, me parecía deliciosamente tanto peligrosa como excitante.

Y lo hizo, mordió mi labio inferior. No me besaba, sólo tomó mi labio entre sus dientes y lo mordió levemente sin romper por ningún segundo el contacto visual que había entre nosotros. Gemí más por excitación que por dolor, y entonces Sasuke aprovechó los 3 segundos en los que abrí la boca para poder besarme. Él movía sus labios contra los míos desesperadamente mientras yo seguía ahí parada con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, con la respiración comenzando a salirse de control y con el corazón a punto de salírseme del pecho.

¿Y si alguien nos descubría?

Apreté ambas manos, que tenía pegadas a mis piernas, en puños. Ese hombre podría llevarme a la locura sí quisiera y me estaba muriendo de ganas porque lo hiciera.

¿Qué más daba ya?

Subí una mano a su pecho y la otra la llevé a su nuca tratando de pegarlo aún más a mí, y me permití a mi misma cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del momento.

Podrían cacharme y dejarme fuera de la escuela; podrían hacérselo saber a mis padres y ellos podrían mandarme a un convento por el resto de mis días; ó simplemente podría dejarme de idioteces y cogerme a Sasuke Uchiha tan duro que aunque pasara todo lo malo que se me había ocurrido, yo pudiera sonreír con total satisfacción por haber hecho lo que venía deseando desde que vi al sujeto por primera vez. Esa idea me agradaba más.

Sus labios chupaban con fuerza mi labio inferior. Era consciente de lo hinchado que quedaría después, pero no me importó en lo más mínimo. Su lengua recorría cada rincón en mi boca, y sus manos comenzaron a tomar vida propia para recorrerme sin pudor todo lo que pudiesen tocar. Mi cuerpo entero se volvía cada vez más sensible a lo que me hacía permitiéndome ser consciente de todo sin perder detalle alguno. Todo en mi cuerpo se había vuelto un sistema receptor que me permitía sentir al 100 todo lo que hacíamos, que me dejaba con ganas de más y con ganas de todo. Mi piel se había vuelto tan sensible que un simple roce involuntario de sus manos por mi cuello me hacía jadear deseosa de sentir aún más. Mi parte íntima latía con fuerza y sentía que hasta dolía porque no le daba la atención que deseaba. En sólo cuestión de segundos me volví consiente, también, de que algo estaba rozando mi bajo vientre. Algo duro y caliente que me hizo gemir al comprender de qué se trataba. Mientras nuestro beso subía de tono y nuestras ásperas lenguas danzaban a un ritmo frenético, mis manos se deslizaban por su espalda y halaba con fuerza de su cabello, mientras las suyas se deslizaban discretamente por mis caderas para terminar sobre mi trasero. Pero eso sólo provocó que mi pelvis chocara más contra la de él.

Sasuke se separó de mi tratando de recuperar oxigeno, no me había dado cuenta hasta entonces, pero mis pulmones también me exigían un poco de atención.

Traté de apartar mi mirada hacia algún punto que no fuera él, hacia algún lugar que no me pusiera tan nerviosa. Caminé torpemente hacia donde estaba mi blusa y me la puse tan rápido como mis manos temblorosas me permitieran.

-¿Quién te dio permiso a que hicieras eso? – Fui consciente de que Sasuke estaba parado detrás de mí, cuando le sentí mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja y sus manos desabrochando mi recién puesta blusa.

-No creo que esto sea conveniente, doctor – Mis mejillas ardían como el carajo, pero mi voz firme me sorprendía más.

-¿Qué te dije hace apenas unos minutos?

-Tengo que irme – Me agaché rápidamente para recoger mi mochila y salí del vestidor apresuradamente mientras volvía a abrocharme los pocos botones que Sasuke había conseguido desabrochar. Suspiré aliviada tras haber avanzado considerablemente lejos de ese lugar.

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Por más apetecible que estuviese el tipo yo no podía… no debía hacerlo. Caminé por un interminable pasillo mientras mi cabeza dolía, más de coraje que de dolor en sí. ¡Mierda! Sólo yo permitía que las cosas llegaran tan lejos para después detenerlas.

Estaba tan entretenida que no fui consciente de la persona que estaba escondida tras una puerta abierta hasta que sentí como me tomaba del brazo para meterme a un lugar muy bien iluminado.

-Que bien que has llegado – Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa de infarto.

-¿Llegado?

-Mi consultorio – respondió con la misma sonrisa de lado, esa que me desarmaba por completo.

Sasuke cerró la puerta por la cual acabábamos de entrar, asegurándose de que tuviese seguro y que no corría riesgo alguno. Aún tomándome del brazo, me llevó a su escritorio en el cual me obligó a sentarme. Sasuke, quien ya estaba vestido con una camisa negra y unos pantalones de mezclilla, volvió a la tarea de desabrocharme los botones con gran maestría al igual que me quitó los zapatos y calcetas velozmente.

-Creí que en su consultorio llenaríamos papeleo – Mi voz temblaba ante el contacto de sus frías manos.

-A la mierda con el papeleo – Me tomó de la barbilla alzando mi rostro para quedar a la altura de sus ojos.

-Yo… Yo sólo soy su estudiante. – Tartamudeé.

-Entonces déjame enseñarte anatomía. – Llevó una mano a mi cintura. – Anatomía reproductiva.

Sasuke me miraba fijamente y con el dedo pulgar delineaba el borde de mis labios mientras chupaba los suyos propios. Su mirada desbordaba deseo y unas ganas indescriptibles de morderle los labios me estaban consumiendo viva. Quería tocarle también y morderle con fuerza. Poco a poco comenzó a cortar la distancia entre nosotros y me besó de nuevo. Más demandante, más duro, más excitante que la vez anterior. Terminó de desabrocharme la blusa y me la quitó tan rápido que no me dio tiempo a protestar. Me miró con los ojos oscurecidos y llevó una mano a mi espalda para ágilmente abrir el broche del sostén. Gemí por la sorpresa que eso causó en mí. Ni siquiera yo podía hacerlo tan ágil y velozmente, siendo una chica, pero él lo había hecho tan rápido que me genero asombro. Por un breve instante sentí mi piel erizarse por el frio que sentía al estar desnuda ante su mirada, pero fue tan breve, ya que él bajó su rostro a mis pechos para tomar una entre sus labios. ¡Maldición! Ese hombre sabía lo que hacía, y lo hacía muy bien. Su lengua se enrollaba ávidamente en mi pezón izquierdo mientras el otro lo envolvía entre sus dedos pellizcándolo y halándolo sin lastimarme. Ese hombre me estaba matando. Sólo bastaba con que deslizara suavemente sus labios por mi pecho para volverme loca. Instintivamente apreté mis piernas tratando de buscar un poco de roce en mi centro. Lo necesitaba. Estaba deseosa de atenciones, deseosa de más, de sentir más de lo que ese hombre pudiese darme. Más.

-Más – gemí enrollando mis manos en sus cabellos tratando de atraerlo más a mí. Me estaba volviendo adicta a su contacto. –…Más.

Cambió de pecho rodeando mi pezón derecho con sus labios para luego y luego jugueteó con él con su lengua. Tan distinto a cuando nuestras lenguas se rozaban, pero aun así más placentero. Su jodida lengua me estaba matando, me estaba causando sensaciones tan jodidamente placenteras. Se separó de mis pechos para soplar levemente sobre ellos dejándolos más erectos de lo que ya estaban.

-¿Más? – Volvió a mordisquear levemente mi pezón derecho sacándome leves gemidos de placer. Mordía suave pero placenteramente y me estaba dejando jodidamente húmeda. – Por lo general, – Dijo separándose un instante de mi – se sabe que el seno izquierdo es más grande que el derecho. – Tomó ambos pechos entre sus manos y los masajeó con fuerza mientras yo mordía mis labios tratando de contener un gritito de placer. – Me gusta más el derecho en ti, Sakura.

Sasuke llevó una mano a su camisa y jaló el borde para abrírsela. Un tintineo resonó por todo el consultorio por un par de segundos, eran sus botones cayendo en el suelo. Mordió su labio inferior y se acercó peligrosamente a mí. Me tomó del brazo y me obligó a bajar del escritorio para desabrochar mi pantalón. Tomó el borde del pantalón y de mis bragas y rozó mi piel marcada por el mi ropa. Y sin miramiento alguno, bajó ambas piezas dejándome desnuda ante su cínica mirada.

-Al escritorio, Sakura – Ordenó apartando los papeles que tenia ahí, dejando que todo cayera al suelo sonoramente como los botones de su camisa. Me senté sobre el escritorio de nuevo y el se acercó a mi tomándome por las rodillas para separar mis piernas. Apreté mis manos contra la madera del escritorio y clavé mis uñas en ellas cuando comprendí su cometido. Bajó su rostro a mis piernas besándolas y lamiéndolas dejando un rastro de él por mis piernas hacia mi entrepierna.

-¡Joder! – Gemí mirándolo actuar. Una parte pudorosa en mi sabia que debía apartar la mirada, pero la parte más lasciva y pervertida, esa parte que más me gustaba, me insistió para seguí mirando como abría aún mas mis piernas para dejarme expuesta para él. Se aferró con las manos a mis piernas y supe que su jodida lengua sería mi perdición. Comencé a esbozar ligeros gemidos y jadeos unos tras otros. Su lengua recorría mis pliegues, me besaba, lamia y ambas cosas con tanta habilidad que me estaba matando. No sabía por cuantas chicas había pasado para volverse tan hábil, pero ciertamente me importaba un comino sí eso le había hecho experto. Y vaya que lo era. Inconscientemente tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás tratando de contener aire en mis pulmones, estaba gimiendo tan seguido que me estaba quedando sin aire y sin tiempo para reponerme. Mis uñas estaban clavadas en la mesa a más no poder. Y el parecía saberlo, parecía no cansarse de darme placer y su lengua parecía no cansarse de llevarme a la locura. En sólo un par de segundos empecé a hablar en otro idioma diciendo cosas incomprensibles. – ¡Ahh! Sa… Sasuke… más. – Grité cuando sentí que algo en mi bajo vientre se acumulaba y lo dejé ir.

-Eres deliciosa – Me dijo mirándome fijamente cuando adentró un dedo en mi cálido interior.

Sasuke siguió en su labor mientras yo convulsionaba ligeramente por el placer que su lengua me había dado. Y no conforme con ello, Sasuke siguió con lo suyo. Se levantó sólo un poco para mirarme con los ojos llenos de placer mientras con sus dedos seguía jugando en mi centro, tocándome, explorándome y dándome más y más placer.

-Esto – Dijo tocando un punto placentero que me hizo gemir con fuerza y casi ver las estrellas – Es tu clítoris, Sakura. Cuya función es provocarte placer, así – Y con el dedo pulgar comenzó a acariciarlo sin pena alguna.

-¡Ahhh… Maldición!

-No, querida… – Aceleró sus movimientos mientras introducía un segundo dedo en mí. – Las chicas buenas como tú no deben maldecir tanto.

-Yo no soy… ahh – Trataba de formular una oración – Yo no… ¡Ahhh! – Apreté con fuerza los ojos mientras sentía mi segundo orgasmo llegar con fuerza. – Yo no soy una chica buena – Sasuke sacó sus dedos de mi interior y yo me levanté del escritorio. Él tuvo que tomarme de la cintura para sostenerme, ya que mis piernas perdieron fuerza por los orgasmos anteriores pero eso no me impidió volver a mi cometido inicial.

Iba a por todo.

Así que le tomé de la hebilla del cinturón y con prisa le quité el cinturón. Él me tomó de la mano deteniéndome por unos breves segundos.

-¿Tenemos prisa? – Preguntó mirándome fijamente.

-Mucha – Respondí. – No puedo esperar ni un segundo más. – Y le abrí los pantalones sin pudor alguno para quitarle los zapatos y calcetas y facilitarme el bajar sus pantalones junto con su bóxer, saltando a la vista su orgulloso, enorme y grueso miembro ya erecto. Me encantaba. El solo imaginar lo delicioso que debería ser tenerlo dentro de mi me hizo gemir de placer. – Es mi turno, doctor. – Y adentré sólo la punta en mi boca succionando con fuerza. Sasuke tiró su cabeza hacia atrás. – Este es su muy enorme miembro reproductor masculino – Le informé tomándolo entre mi mano. – Su glande – Metí la punta en mi boca, de nuevo. – Sus testículos – Con la mano libre comencé a masajearlo suave pero firmemente. – Me encanta. – Dejé que entrara por completo en mi boca y sólo lo sacaba por instantes rozándole con mis dientes. Sasuke dejó caer su cuerpo hacia adelante, aferrando sus manos en el escritorio mientras leves gruñidos salían de su garganta y el sudor descendía por su perfecto rostro, cuello y abdomen. Todo aquello que no cavia en mi boca lo tomaba con las manos para que no careciera de atención mientras trataba de aumentar el ritmo de mis labios tratando de que explotara pronto y yo pudiese tenerlo en mi interior. Pero no llegue a conseguirlo. Sasuke me puso de pie y me besó desenfrenada y erráticamente. Su beso era aún más demandante y mi centro palpitaba con locura. Lo ansiaba ya.

Sasuke se separó de mí y se sentó en su silla tras su escritorio.

-Ven, Sakura. – Dijo con una voz increíblemente ronca. Ni siquiera supe en qué momento se había puesto el condón.

Podría pensar que la sensual mirada con la que me estaba observando me había excitado, inclusive era creíble que el hecho de que él estaba completamente desnudo y excitado en todo su esplendor, pero lo cierto era que lo que más me había excitado, había sido su ronca y necesitada voz. Tan urgido y desesperado como yo. Tan deseoso del contacto que nos aguardaba. Tan perfecto como si leyera mis pensamientos y sabia, sin haberlo hecho, que nuestros cuerpos se acoplarían perfectamente. Todo eso mezclado con esa mirada y ese bellísimo cuerpo que me esperaba, me hizo morder mis labios sabiendo que no se podría tener más placer en esta vida.

Sasuke alzó un brazo y extendió su mano hacia mí.

-¿Vienes? – Dios, mi grado de excitación continuaba creciendo. Quería darme mi tiempo para que no me viera tan desesperada, pero joder, estaba desesperada y hambrienta de su cuerpo. Lo necesitaba en todas partes.

Tomé su mano y él me haló hacia sí mismo. Quedé ligeramente sentada sobre su regazo. Era inevitable, yo sabía lo que pasaría y aunque tenía la libre elección de irme y dejarlo ahí, no quería. Porque era más creíble que él quisiera dejarme a que yo lo dejase a él.

Alcé sólo un poco las caderas y mirándole directamente a los ojos me dejé caer sobre su erección. Ambos gemimos audiblemente. Por Dios, esperaba que no hubiese nadie cerca de esa puerta aunque me importaría muy poco. Estaba hundida en un delirante placer que no me importaría ya nada. Ni siquiera nos habíamos movido ni un poco y ya me sentía lista para correrme por tercera vez en esa tarde. Sería completamente hipócrita de mi parte fingir que no lo había hecho nunca. Pero siempre había sido de la típica manera. Suave, frígido y de la misma manera. Y por alguna razón, a este hombre lo deseaba de muchas formas, de muchas maneras, lo deseaba duro, fuerte y sin una pizca de suavidad contra y dentro de mí. Deseaba quedar tan marcada de él que no me importarían las consecuencias posteriores. Y he de admitir, que aunque ya no era virgen, su miembro era tan grande que sentía la necesidad de decirle que me esperara sólo un poco para acostumbrarme.

-Ahora – Sasuke me tomó de las caderas y empezó a embestirme con rudeza mientras yo mordía mis labios tratando de contener gemidos. – Sakura – Llamó mi atención por unos segundos – ¿Has visto la hora? – No comprendía – Son las 7pm, ya no hay consulta a esta hora. – Me tomó de la barbilla y me incitó a dejar de morder mis labios. – Deja de contenerte, yo quiero escucharte. Sasuke nos levantó a ambos de la silla y me tomó con fuerza del trasero para volverme a sentar en el escritorio sin romper el contacto. Salió brevemente de mí, casi por completo, para volver a entrar con rudeza en mi interior.

-¡Ahhh! – Grité sintiendo como mis pulmones quedaban sin aire. – ¡Sasuke…!

Me aferré a su espalda y clavé mis uñas en él mientras repetía la acción, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más profundo y certero. Sasuke tiró su cabeza hacia atrás mientras entraba y salía con fuerza. Cada que embestía yo sentía que casi veía las estrellas. Casi. Porque abrí los ojos y le vi jodidamente sensual. Mirándome mientras me obligaba a enrollar las piernas alrededor de su cadera para entrar más profundo en mí. Me tomó con tanta fuerza que estaba segura de que dejaría marcados sus dedos en mi piel y me penetró con más fuerza y rapidez. Él estaba marcando el ritmo y se lo agradecía, porque nos estaba llevando a ambos a una pequeña parte del paraíso. Sasuke se dedicó a besar todo lo que alcanzase de mi piel sin perder el ritmo y la profundidad. Me estaba volviendo loca. Sólo un par de minutos más sentí como exploté de nuevo envuelta en un mar de placer y con gemidos involuntarios saliendo de mi garganta. Mis paredes le apretaron con fuerza y él mordió mi hombro mientras su respiración desenfrenada retumbaba en mi oído.

Pero no había terminado.

No sé de dónde sacaba su fuerza, pero me tomó del trasero de nuevo y me alzó dándose la vuelta y avanzando sólo un poco hasta que sentí mí espalda chocar contra la pared. ¡Mierda! Sasuke se agarró de mis piernas para volver a la tarea de entrar y salir de mí con más rudeza. Sus movimientos eran certeros, fuertes y placenteros. Mi centro palpitaba sensible por los movimientos anteriores y aún así sentía que deseaba más de su cuerpo. Más y más.

-¡Más! – Grité hasta el punto de ruborizarme – ¡Ahhh! ¡Sa… Sasuke! – Mi garganta ardería –…Más… Sasuke… Sasuke. – Gemía sin cordura en su oído y él respondía moviéndose aún más en mi interior. Entraba y salía, salía y entraba y yo sentía que explotaría de nuevo. Pero deseaba más. Joder. – ¡Ahhh! – y entonces, Sasuke clavó sus uñas en mis piernas y escondió su rostro en mi hombro mientras de su interior salía un rugido excitador.

-¡Sa… Sakura! – Y sonó tan excitante que tuve un cuarto y muy jodidamente perfecto orgasmo.

Sasuke permanecía con su piel pegada a la mía y sin alzar el rostro. Temía que se haya quedado dormido, pero su respiración y sus bocanadas de aire me decían que estaba despierto.

Luego de un par de minutos me soltó y me tomó del brazo para que yo no cayera, pero fue inevitable. Me resbalé de su agarré y caí sentada. Él me miró desde arriba y esbozó una sonrisa.

¿Y ahora qué?

-Eres perfecta – Dijo agachándose para quedar a mi altura – Pero no puedo… – Miró hacia otro lado y se mordió los labios como tratando de castigarse por hablar de más.

Me miró de nuevo y se levantó para buscar su ropa y vestirse. Tomó su camisa rota entre sus manos y cubrió su pecho con su bata blanca. Buscó su maletín y sus llaves y salió de su consultorio cuando yo pude levantarme del suelo.

¿No podía qué?

Me vestí apresurada temiendo que alguien de limpieza llegara. Eso había sido todo. Y pese a que antes lo sabía, mis lágrimas no parecían entenderlo. Tomé mi mochila, mis cosas y salí de su consultorio apresurada. Ya hablaría con Ino después.

…

..

.

Esa semana que me quedaba bajo su tutela había sido larga. Sobre todo porque él no había ido. Había mandado a un sustituto para terminar sus consultas y me sentí tan jodida que mi desesperación aumentaba cada día en que llegaba y no le veía. Me había hecho sentir de lo mejor para después hacerme sentir vacía.

Y así había pasado 6 meses. Mis 6 maravillosos que me faltaban para ser libre. El día de mi graduación había llegado. Ino me ayudó a levantarme temprano para arreglarme. Era mi día. La segunda "¡Sasuke Uchiha!". Salía con un buen promedio y eso me animaba por momentos.

Todo en mi se había vuelto un caos en los últimos 6 meses. Constantemente me preguntaba ¿por qué carajos lo había hecho? Y aun así no estaba arrepentida. Nunca.

Salí de mi casa y llegué al lugar de la escuela donde entregarían los papeles que nos abalaban como médicos.

-Es tu día – Ino me animo tomándose una foto conmigo. – Anímate. Por muy 'bueno' que estuviera, no vale la pena un hombre que te deja sin razón.

-Bueno, no me dejó exactamente – contradije – Sólo era mi tutor.

-Y tuviste uno mejor el mes pasado – Me sonrió – Aunque no te lo hayas echado.

-Ino no hablemos de eso aquí – Sonreí apenada.

-Bien – Bufó – pero anímate.

Y entonces, cuando ya tuve mis papeles en mano, cuando ya estaba libre y feliz, decidí salir al jardín de la escuela por última vez, sólo para encontrarme al doctor Sasuke Uchiha parado bajo un árbol de cerezos.

-Hola – me sonrió.

-Doctor Uchiha – Le saludé.

-La última vez te dije que sólo Sasuke.

-No, la última vez me dijo que "no podía" no sé qué. – Le dije enfadada.

-Tomarte como te mereces – respondió de repente – No podía porque aún eras una estudiante que podría distraerse rápido por mi culpa. Quiero verte ser alguien, Sakura. Desde que te hiciste presente en mi vida en mi último año de escuela. Desde que te encontraba en la biblioteca, en el pasillo, hasta en mi sopa te veía. – Ambos reímos. – Quiero vernos sobresalir, juntos.

-¿Entonces…?

-Ahora sí puedo – Se acercó a mí y rozó levemente mis labios. – Doctora Haruno, no sabe en lo que se ha metido.

-Enséñeme, doctor Uchiha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

¡No puedo más! jaja es que el doctor es taaaan papacito que me provoca morbosearlo cuando se sienta en su escritorio a hacer papeleos.

Mi n/a más corta de mi historia porque son las 5am y mañana viejaré de regreso por las vacaciones lml

Espero hayan tenido una excelente semana y disfruten lo que resta de sus vacaciones

Reviewseenme y háganme feliz con sus comentarios.

Beshos :*


End file.
